


Dangerous

by orphan_account



Category: Drab Majesty (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Deb, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Servant, Orgasm Control, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Top Mona, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mona's dangerous when he's in control.Warnings: Dub!con, BDSM, mild Name-Calling, Anal Beads, etc.Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I wish I did





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Depeche Mode's Dangerous x

Mona pushed Deb onto the bed, rolling him on his stomach. He licked his lips at the sight of the guitarist and thought about fucking him right there, but he wanted to play a game. He pulled down Deb’s trousers and boxers, revealing a muscular ass and grabbed the anal beads, before shoving every bit into him. Deb whimpered when Mona began to push it in and out of his clenching hole. It was a foreign feeling at first, but when his asshole adjusted to each size very quickly, it felt good. He arched and wanted more, moving himself at the palm of Mona’s hand. 

 

But Mona thought it was enough for him and pulled out the lumpy toy, making him growl of the loss. His hole was quite disappointed too, as it clenched even with nothing filling it.

 

“Oh god, why did you fucking stop?”

 

“Because, I wanna play a game”

 

“Game? What kind of game...?”

 

“A game in which you beg for it and follow orders!”

 

“B-But I-I-”

 

“No ‘buts’ I wanna play it or else I ain’t fucking you tonight, deal?”

 

“Alright, deal.”

 

“Good. Now, let’s get started, shall we?!?”

 

Once that was said, the keyboardist took off his clothes and told him to ‘stay right there, I’ll be right back’ before taking off. He headed to another room, which held the items he’d use. Deb waited patiently for what seemed like hours, but his eyes widen once he saw Mona come back into the room with a pair of nylon ropes and a riding crop. Mona slowly motioned himself to the presumably submissive male, before carrying on with the game they were about to play. Oh, how fun.

 

He demanded Deb to get on his back or else he would whip him, but Deb obeyed anyway because he wasn’t sure what’s happening.

 

“M-Mona, what’s this?” Deb blushed when Mona took his wrists and tied them above the bedpost. “Don’t worry about it, just shut up!” Mona purred, as his work was done and stood proudly above the guitarist with a smirk. Deb looked up at him with worrying eyes, until he knew what he was driving at. He immediately watched his keyboardist, take his rock-hard erection in his hand and place a silicone cock ring over it. He squirmed, because he didn’t like it. It was quite painful and would make him last longer, without cumming properly.

 

“Oh my god, no! Please, take it off! I don’t like it! I didn’t even like it when you put it on me the last time… You made me wear it all night for a show and it was painful! Please, take it off!” Deb begged, as he jolted at the piece of restraint. Mona smirked. “Okay, I’ll take it off but I ain’t fucking you and game over! How about that?!?” he giggles devilishly, leaving Deb to shake his head and forget all about it.

 

“No, no! Never mind! I don’t even know why I mentioned it; do whatever you please with me- hnghhh!” Deb moaned when the keyboardist started toying with his larger erection, he nearly screamed when a strike landed on his abdomen. Mona struck him with the riding crop and continued to play with his painfully-hard cock, giggling along the way.

 

“Tonight, you’re gonna do exactly what I tell you to or else I ain’t giving you the D, okay?” Mona declared, cordially. As he held Deb’s member in his hand and squeezed it, causing him to cry out. It already hurt and the last thing he needed was his lover to squeeze it. He was painfully-hard and not in a good way, either. But he was overtly submissive and didn’t do or say anything. Mona was not pleased.

 

“Hey! I was talking to you, bitch!” he whipped him again. “Y-Yes, yes! I-I heard you!” Deb nodded, yelling, as he felt a painful sting across his stomach again. Mona let go of his stiffening cock and sat up. Gazing among the writhing mess below and struck again. Swinging the sharp piece of leather across his thigh, repeatedly. “F-Fuck” was all the guitarist could say. He felt a wave of pleasure—his masochistic side kicking in—from the pain once the keyboardist didn’t stop. Mona struck him like any prudent master would, until he ruined his milky skin. 

 

The more Mona whipped him, the more he was turned-on. His cock began throbbing against his stomach and ooze with pre-cum that Mona noticed. Thus, he grabs the organ again and starts striking it with the edge of leather. Deb looked away with gritted teeth and whimpered once more, when Mona gave him pain. Pain that hurt him, yet delighted him at the same time. He had been craving this type of torture all week, even though he’s not going to admit it.

 

Mona liked Deb’s pleasurable-masochism; so, he took his crop and struck each side of his muscular arms. Making him groan and throw his head back in delight. He craved for more.

 

“M-Master, y-you swing like a bitch! I know you can do better!” he said, mockingly. The pain felt good but Mona could do better, in his opinion. There was no reply but a smirk across Mona’s face, once he heard Deb call him by a domineering derivative.

 

It shined his ego; hence he shifted to the side and swung the crop against his chest. Whipping his lover mercilessly to oblivion, until he groaned loudly or screamed in pain and pleasure. Deb was excited to the point; he could very well cum right there and then, painfully. But it didn’t take much for him to be closer to the edge, especially from the intrusion of his chest nearly bleeding. He closed his eyes and arched for more.

 

Mona knew he was turned-on a bit too much. He stopped what he was doing and stood there, grinning.

 

“Oh, c’mon, master! Please!” Deb pleads.

 

Mona only chuckled. “Please what?”

 

“Please, fuck me master! I promise, I’ll be a good boy and do anything you want an exchange for it.”

 

“Hmm, alright but if you screw this up, I’ll whip your ass again and won’t fuck you tonight, got it?”

 

“Okay, got it, master.”

 

After their little chitchat, Mona put the crop down and climbed on top of him until his cock was facing Deb. He gripped the platinum-blue locks and forced him to suck his huge member, that began to whirl with intense force.

 

“Suck it, you fucking slut!” Mona ordered. Deb did as he was told.

 

He wrapped his lips around the length and took as much as he could of it, inch by inch. Until he felt the tip in back of his throat. Mona groans in satisfaction, resting his knees against his shoulders, while finger pads play with the silky waves of his hair.

 

Mona licked his lips, “Fuck yeah, keep going!” and Deb followed suit. He bobbed his head up and down, gagging along the way, but deep throated him as best as he could. It was hard to give a proper blow job, considering restraints, but he made it work. He hollowed his cheeks to give more friction and sucked the hambone off with his skillful mouth. Mona groaned and began to rock his hips, attempting to facefuck the submissive guitarist. Deb lets out a concealed moan, but allows his master to thrust into his mouth. Shoving his cock in and out of his throat, until tears were falling from his eyes.

 

But once he felt he was close, he immediately pulled out and got off. Now it’s time for level thirty-nine.

 

“Beg for it!”

 

“W-What?”

 

“You heard me; beg for it! Tell me what you want!”

 

“Please, fuck me master!”

 

“Not good enough,”

 

“Please, master! Fuck me hard! I wanna walk into the studio tomorrow wobbly and looking like I’ve been beat up, so please! Fuck me, master!”

 

“Okay, that’s better!”

 

Mona reached for the nightstand and searched the drawer for lube. Once he found it, he closed the drawer and crawled back to his bound lover, before applying the thick substance to his erection. Deb anticipated for Mona to fuck him and licked his lips, as he grabbed his longer-muscular legs and positioned himself in front of his entrance. Mona rubbed the tip around his aching hole, before thrusting into Deb with force, emitting low groans from them both.

 

He didn’t give the guitarist enough time to adjust and started rolling his hips, back and forth, until the bed screeched and Deb squeals for more. Deb let out throaty moans and endured the penetration, despite a painfully-hard erection and restrained wrists, he loved every second of it. Mona picked up the pace and pounded into him faster, harder, and deeper until he hit his prostate. Gripping his legs tightly as he felt himself nearing, due to the tightness, deliciously clenching around his thick cock. They were in heaven right now.

 

“Hnghh! M-Mona- I-I m-mean, master! I need to cum! Please take the ring off, please!” Deb begged, nearly growling, as he felt himself _there_ but delayed. His cock began leaking with half of his seminal fluid. “No!” Mona mumbled as he thrusted faster and harder, until he came inside him with a yell.

 

After his lover pulled out, letting cum ooze out, Deb felt like he was going to pass out from all of the torture and lack of circulation of a proper ejaculation. He _got off_ (because anal penetration was the primary source of stimulation) but it wasn’t the proper way. In fact, it was the painfullest way ever. Which made him sigh deeply with half-lidded eyes. But he liked it.

 

“Aww, what’s wrong, Debbie?!? You need to spill?” Mona asked in a slyly-soothing voice, that made him nod repeatedly until: “Hnghhhh fuck! AHHH!” he cries out as he felt the ring withdrawn and a stream of white wonder exploded from his redden tip, then spilling all over his stomach and thighs. He felt his body shudder for a second, once Mona removed the cock ring and react to over stimulation. But it felt amazing and he couldn’t thank Mona enough for making him feel this good. Afterwards, Mona removed the ropes from his wrists and went back to his innocently sweet hearted-self before lying beside the guitarist, wrapping his arms around him.

 

“Did you enjoy this night?”

 

“Fuck yeah, I did! That was amazing! I don’t think I’ve ever cummed like that before…”

 

“Well, we’ll be playing more games like this soon.”

 

“Really? Oh, boy, I can’t wait.”

 

THE END


End file.
